wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dom parowy/I/10
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X. Via Dolorosa. Królestwo Oude było niegdyś jednem z najpotężniejszych na półwyspie, a po dziś dzień jest jednem z najbogatszych w Indyach. Państwo to miało monarchów to silnych, to słabych. Jeden z ostatnich, Wajad-Ali-Schach, niedołęztwem swojem przyczynił się do włączenia królestwa swego do posiadłości Kompanii, dnia 6 lutego 1857. roku. Nastąpiło to na rok właśnie przed wybuchem powstania, i na tem to terytoryum miały miejsce najstraszniejsze rzezie, równie krwawym przytłumione odwetem. Od owego czasu dwa miasta nabyły smutnego rozgłosu: Lucknow i Kawnpore. Lucknow jest stolicą, Kawnpore jednem z najgłówniejszych miast dawnego królestwa. I w Kawnpore to pragnął znachodzić się pułkownik toż tam przybyliśmy 29 maja, trzymając się ciągle prawego brzegu Gangesu. Przez dwa dni olbrzym stalowy biegł przecięciowo z prędkością trzech mil na godzinę, i tym sposobem przebyliśmy dwieście pięćdziesiąt kilometrów oddzielających Kawnpore od Allahabad. Znachodziliśmy się wtedy blisko tysiąc kilometrów od Kalkutty, zkąd wybraliśmy się w podróż. Kawnpore liczy 60.000 mieszkańców, rozkłada się na prawym brzegu Gangesu na wązkim pasie ziemi, mającym pięć mil długości. Jestto obóz liczący siedm tysiecy żołnierzy. Jakkolwiek jest to miasto bardzo dawne, gdyż jak utrzymują, początek jego sięga jeszcze ery przedchrześcijańskiej, nie posiada jednak pomników godnych widzenia. To też żadne uczucie ciekawości nas tam nie prowadziło, lecz tylko dla spełnienia woli sir Edwarda Munro, zatrzymaliśmy się w tem mieście. Opuściliśmy obozowisko nasze dnia 30 maja, towarzysząc pułkownikowi na tej krzyżowej drodze, której stacye po raz ostatni przebyć postanowił. Powtórzę w krótkości, co mi opowiedział Banks, dla zrozumienia dalszego ciągu mojej powieści. — W chwili wybuchu powstania miasto to liczyło tylko 250 żołnierzy armii królewskiej, przeciw trzem pułkom piechoty, dwom pułkom kawaleryi i jednej bateryi artyleryi z armii Bengalskiej. Prócz tego zamieszkiwała w niem znaczna liczba Europejczyków, urzędników, przemysłowców i t. d. ośmset pięćdziesiąt żon i dzieci wojskowych armii królewskiej stojącej garnizonem w Lucknow. Pułkownik Munro od kilku lat mieszkał w Kawnpore i tam poznał młodą panienkę z którą się ożenił. Miss Laura Honlay, była angielką, zachwycająca, wysoko ukształcona, odznaczała się charakterem wzniosłym szlachetnem sercem i wielką siłą charakteru, słowem godną kochania i miłości takiego człowieka jak pułkownik Munro, który też ją prawie czcił i uwielbiał. Mieszkała ona z matką w bungalowie, w okolicach miasta i tam ją poślubił sir Edward Munro w 1855 roku. We dwa lata po ślubie, gdy w 1857 roku początki buntu wybuchnęły w Mirat, pułkownik musiał natychmiast wracać do pułku. Wtedy to zniewolonym był zostawić żonę i matkę jej w Kawnpore, polecając aby się niezwłocznie wybrały do wyjazdu do Kalkutty, gdyż przewidywał że pobyt w Kawnpore może stać się niebezpiecznym. Niestety! wypadki dalsze aż nadto usprawiedliwiły obawy pułkownika. Wyjazd Mrs. Honlay i lady Munro opóźnił się, na nieszczęście, co okropne za sobą pociągnęło następstwa, gdyż nadeszły zajścia czyniące go niemożebnym. Dowódzcą dywizyi angielskiej był wtedy uczciwy i odważny jenerał Hugo Wheeler, który sam prawy żołnierz nie przypuszczał zdrady i stał się ofiarą chytrej podstępności Nana-Sahiba. Nabab ten mieszkał wtedy w pałacu swoim w Bilhour, o dziesięć mil do Kawnpore i od dawna udawał że zostaje w najlepszych stosunkach z Europejczykami. Wiadomo ci zapewne kochany Maucler, że pierwsze oznaki buntu wybuchnęły w Mirat i w Delhi. Wiadomość o tem przyszła 14 maja do Kawnpore, i tegoż zaraz dnia Cipayowie objawili swoje nieprzychylne usposobienie. Wtedy to Nana-Sahib ofiarował swą pomoc rządowi. Jenerał Wheeler uwierzył w dobrą wiarę oszusta tego i zezwolił aby żołnierze jego zajęli gmach skarbu. Owegoż dnia, nieregularny pułk Cipayów, przybyły do Kawnpore, pod samemi bramami miasta wymordował oficerów europejskich. Zrozumiano tedy ogrom niebezpieczeństwa; jenerał dał rozkaz wszystkim Europejczykom, aby się skryli w koszarach gdzie były żony i dzieci 32go pułku z Lucknow, a które znachodziły się w pobliżu drogi do Allahabad, którędy jedynie mogła nadejść pomoc. Tamto udały się lady Munro i matka jej mistres Honlay. Przez cały czas tego dobrowolnego więzienia młoda ta kobieta okazywała poświęcenie się bez granic dla swoich nieszczęśliwych towarzyszek. Pielęgnowała je własnemi rękami, wspierała z własnej kieszeni, dodawała odwagi słowem i przykładem, i wtedy to okazało się, jak mówiliśmy, że było to wielkie, szlachetne serce, kobieta heroiczna. Tymczasem arsenał oddano straży żołnierzy Nana-Sahiba. Zdrajca ten wywiesił wtedy sztandar powstańczy i na jego nalegania dnia 7. czerwca Cipayowie napadli na koszary, w których nie było i trzystu żołnierzy zdatnych do boju. Dzielni ci żołnierze bronili się jednak, pod gradem kul nieprzyjacielskich, choć wyniszczeni chorobami, umierając prawie z głodu i pragnienia, gdyż żywności zabrakło i wody w studniach powysychały. Opór ten trwał do 27. czerwca. Wtedy Nana Sahib zaproponował kapitulacyę, jenerał Wheeler popełnił znowu błąd nie do darowania i pomimo zaklęć lady Munro, która go błagała by dalej pozwolił się bronić, podpisał kapitulacyę. Wskutek tego mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci: razem koło pięćset osób, między któremi znajdowała się lady Munro i jej matka, wsiadły do łodzi które miały Gangesem przewieść je do Allahabad. Ledwie łodzie odbiły od brzegu, gdy w tem Cipayowie poczęli dawać ognia i gradem kul obsypali odpływających jedni potonęli, drugich popalono, jedna tylko łódź zdołała odpłynąć prędzej i można było myśleć że pasażerowie zostaną ocaleni, ale dopędzili ją żołnierze Nana Sahiba i przyciągnęli do lądu. Na tej właśnie łodzi znajdowała się lady Munro z matką. Rozdzielono jeńców, mężczyzn rozstrzelali natychmiast, kobiety i dzieci zamknięto z temi, które nie zostały pomordowane 27. czerwca. Dwieście tych nieszczęśliwych ofiar, skazanych na długie konanie, zamknięto w Bungalowie Bibi-Ghar którego nazwa nabyła odtąd smutnego rozgłosu. — Jakim sposobem doszedłeś do wiadomości tych smutnych szczegółów? zapytałem Banksa. — Opowiadał mi to stary jeden sierżant z 32 pułku armii królewskiej, który cudem jakimś umknąć zdołał i z kilku innymi zbiegami jak najgościnniej. przyjęty został przez radżę z Reischvarah, w prowincyi królestwa Oude. — A cóż się stało z lady Munro i jej matką? — Kochany przyjacielu, odrzekł Banks, nie mamy już dokładnych wiadomości o tem co się dalej stało, ale łatwo przypuścić dalsze następstwa. Cipayowie zostali panami Kawnpore aż do 15 lipca, a podczas tych dziewiętnastu dni, dziewiętnaście wieków! nieszczęśliwe ofiary wyczekiwały każdej godziny pomocy, która niestety miała przyjść już za późno. Od niejakiego czasu już jenerał Havelock, wyszedł z Kalkutty i zdążał na pomoc do Kawnpore, i pobiwszy buntowników w kilku miejscach dochodził już tam siedmnastego lipca. Ale dwa dni przedtem, jak tylko Nana-Sahib dowiedział się że wojska królewskie, pobiwszy w kilku potyczkach buntowników, przeprawiły się przez rzekę Pandu-Naddi, i ciągną na pomoc nieszczęsnemu miastu, postanowił strasznemi mordami zaznaczać ostatnie godziny swojego panowania. Przeciw najezdcom Indyi wszystko zdawało mu się dozwolonem. Kilku jeńców z Bibi-Ghar kazał stawić przed siebie i zamordować w własnych oczach. Pozostały tylko kobiety i dzieci, a w ich liczbie lady Munro i jej matka. Plutonowi Cipayów wydał rozkaz wystrzelania wszystkich przez okna. Zaczęto spełniać wyrok, lecz że nie odbywało się to dość prędko wedle zachceń Nana-Sahiba, który zmuszony już był cofać się, więc zawezwał ten książę krwiożerczy rzeźników muzułmańskich swoim żołnierzom do pomocy, tu już mordowano jak w szlachtuzie. Nazajutrz zamordowane i żyjące jeszcze ofiary, dzieci i kobiety powrzucano do studni poblizkiej, a gdy nadeszli żołnierze Hawelock'a, to studnia ta przepełniona ciałami aż po ocembrowanie dymiła się jeszcze. Wtedy to rozpoczął się straszny odwet. Pewna liczba powstańców, wspólników Nana Sahiba dostała się w moc jenerała Hawelock, a ten wydał ów straszny rozkaz, którego słów nigdy nie zapomnę: „Studnia w której spoczywają śmiertelne zwłoki nieszczęśliwych kobiet i dzieci pomordowanych z rozkazu Nana Sahiba, zostanie starannie przykrytą ziemią w kształcie grobowca. Oddział jeden żołnierzy Europejczyków spełni tego właśnie wieczora ten pobożny uczynek. Dom ten i pokoje, w których mordy popełniono nie będą ani myte ani bielone przez rodaków mordowanych ofiar, ale kropla każda krwi niewinnej oczyszczaną będzie a raczej zlizywaną językiem skazańców. Przed spełnieniem wyroku śmierci, każdy skazany usłyszawszy wprzódy odczytany sobie wyrok, zaprowadzony zostanie do domu tego i zmuszony do oczyszczenia jakiejś części podłogi. Należy starać się o to żeby czyn ten jak najbardziej uczynić oburzającym uczucia religijne skazanego; a jeżeli będzie potrzeba to i bicza nie żałować; po spełnieniu tych oczyszczeń, powiesić każdego na szubienicy wystawionej koło tegoż domu”. — Taki był rozkaz dzienny, rzekł Banks bardzo wzruszony. Został on wykonany w całej swojej rozciągłości, lecz nie wrócił życia pomordowanym ofiarom! Gdy pułkownik Munro nadszedł we dwa dni później ze swoim pułkiem, chciał wynaleść zwłoki swej żony i matki, lecz niepodobna je było rozpoznać wśród porąbanych i poszarpanych ciał nieszczęśliwych ofiar. Oto co mi opowiedział Banks przed wjazdem naszym do Kawnpore, a teraz pułkownik szedł zobaczyć znowu miejsce, będące widownią tylu niesłychanych mordów. Najprzód chciał zobaczyć bungalów gdzie mieszkała lady Munro, gdzie młodociane swoje spędziła lata, tam ją poznał i pokochał, tam zamienili ostatni uścisk pożegnalny. Bungalow ten stał nieco po za przedmieściem w pobliżu koszar i kwater oficerskich. Teraz sterczały z niego oczerniałe zgliszcza, około których leżały obalone uschłe drzewa, oto wszystko co zostało z mieszkania. Pułkownik nie pozwolił odnawiać, bungalow pozostał w takim stanie, do jakiego go przyprowadziła ręka podpalaczy przed sześciu latami. Całą godzinę spędziliśmy wśród tych ruin; pułkownik w milczeniu przechodził te miejsca, które tyle budziły w nim wspomnień. Myśl jego przywoływała na pamięć te błogie szczęścia chwile, które stracone już były na zawsze. Przed oczyma duszy jego stała postać dziewicy młodej, szczęśliwej w tym domku, gdzie ujrzała pierwsze światło dzienne, gdzie on ją poznał, niekiedy zamykał oczy aby ją lepiej widzieć. W tem nagle zwrócił się ku nam, i jakby gwałtem wyrywając się z tych miejsc, wyszedł i my za nim. Banks spodziewał się, że pułkownik poprzestanie już na zwiedzaniu bungalowu... Lecz nie! on postanowił wychylić co do kropli gorycze jakiemi go napawało to smutne miasto: Po zwiedzeniu mieszkania lady Munro, chciał widzieć koszary w których tyle ofiar wytrzymało straszne oblężenie. Koszary te stały po za miastem, i budowano wtedy kościół na tem miejscu; tam to odbywały się pierwsze krwawe sceny straszliwej tragedyi. Tam żyły, cierpiały i konały lady Munro i jej matka, aż do chwili kiedy skutkiem kapitulacyi wydane zostały w ręce Nana Sahiba razem ze wszystkiemi nieszczęśliwemi ofiarami które ten zdrajca obiecał cało dostawić do Allahabad. Pośród nowych nieskończonych budynków widać jeszcze było szczątki murów obronnych stawionych przez jenerała WheelerOd tego czasu kościół pamiątkowy został już wykończony. Na tablicach marmurowych napisy ku pamięci inżynierów którzy budowali i pomarli w skutek zarazy lub z ran w powstaniu 1857, oficerów, sierżantów i żołnierzy 34 pułku armii królewskiej zabitych w potyczkach 17 przed Kawnpore; żonom i dzieciom 32 pułku i nakoniec pamięci męczenników z Bibi-Ghar wymordowanych w lipcu 1857 roku.. Pułkownik stał długo milczący i nieruchomy przed temi ruinami. Pamięci jego przedstawiały się straszliwe sceny, których one były świadkami. Po bungalowie, gdzie lady Munro żyła szczęśliwie i wesoło, patrzył na koszary gdzie tyle cierpiała! pozostawało jeszcze tylko do zwiedzenia Bibi-Ghar, to mieszkanie, które Nana zmienił na więzienie i gdzie stała owa studnia, którą aż po brzegi zapełniały ciała nieszczęśliwych ofiar mordu. Spostrzegłszy, że pułkownik zwraca się w tę stronę, Banks ujął dłoń jego chcąc go zatrzymać. Sir Edward spojrzał na niego i rzekł przerażająco spokojnie: — Chodźmy tam! — Edwardzie, proszę cię... — Więc zostańcie, pójdę sam. Trudno było opierać się. Poszliśmy więc ku Bibi - Ghar, wznosi się tam szereg kolumn w stylu gotyckim otaczający miejsce gdzie była studnia w której otwór pokryty teraz wielkiemi płytami. Jesttu jakby piedestał, na którym wznosi się posąg z białego marmuru przedstawiający Anioła Litości, jedno z ostatnich utworów dłuta, rzeźbiarza Marochetti. Pamiątkowy ten pomnik wykonany jest według rysunku pułkownika inżynieryi Yule, a wzniesiony kosztem lorda Kanning, jeneralnego gubernatora Indyi podczas powstania w 1857 roku. Tu już, przed tą studnią gdzie dwie kobiety, matka i córka, pod razami rzeźników padły i na pół żywe może wrzucone zostały, pułkownik Munro, mimo całej mocy charakteru, nie mógł zapanować nad boleścią swoją, padł na kolana i zapłakał. Sierżant Mac-Neil ukląkł przy nim i płakał także. Serce nam się ściskało, patrząc na tak bezbrzeżną boleść, której ulgi przynieść nie było w naszej mocy. Ah! gdyby on był się znachodził pomiędzy żołnierzami którzy pierwsi przyszli do Kuvnpore, weszli pierwsi do Bibi - Ghar, po rzezi tej strasznej, byłby skonał z boleści. Oto co opisuje jeden z oficerów angielskich p. Rousselet: „Ledwie weszliśmy do Kavnpore, gdy co prędzej poczęliśmy szukać nieszczęśliwych kobiet, o których wiedzieliśmy że były w rękach obrzydłego Nana - Sahiba, lecz zaraz opowiedziano nam o okrótnej rzezi tej. Trawieni strasznem pragnieniem odwetu i przeniknięci do głębi boleścią i straszliwemi męczarniami jakie wycierpieć musiały nieszczęśliwe ofiary, na pół szaleni pędziliśmy w gorączce na smutne to miejsce męczeństwa, a to cośmy zobaczyli pobudzało w nas jakieś dziwne prawie dzikie żądze zemsty. Krew skrzepła pomieszana z różnemi szczątkami pokrywała podłogę i dochodziła nam aż po kostkę, długie sploty miękkich jak jedwab włosów, kawałki sukien podartych, małe trzewiczki dziecinne, zabawki połamane wszystko to zmieszane z krwią — mury obryzgane nosiły ślady krwawego konania. Podniosłem małą książeczkę do modlenia, w której na pierwszej stronie napisane były te smutne wyrazy: „27 czerwca opuściliśmy okręt... 7go lipca w niewoli u Nana... „fatalny dzień!” — Lecz nie na tym koniec, daleko straszniejszy jeszcze czekał nas widok! widok tej studni okropnej głębokiej a wąskiej a zapchanej aż do góry kawałami porąbanemi tych drogich nam istot! Sir Edward Munro nie był tam w pierwszych chwilach kiedy żołnierze Hawelocka odebrali miasto! On przybył dopiero dwa dni po mordach! A teraz miał przed oczyma miejsce już tylko gdzie stała studnia, grób bez imion, który mieścił w sobie dwieście ofiar Nana - Sahiba! Nakoniec zdołał Banks z sierżantem Mac - Neil'em siłą mocą odprowadzić pułkownika. Prawdopodobnie nie zapominał on nigdy wyrazów, które jakiś żołnierz angielski wyrył ostrzem bagnetu: „Remember Cawnpor!” „Pamiętaj Kavnpore!” ----